Talk:Jūgo
Age What does "Phisically 16 (Years old) means? :It means that his appearance is that of a ninja the age of 16. Shuhei Hisagi 01:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Trivia Shouldn't someone list that Jugo is the tallest person in Naruto in the trivia page? :That's mentioned in the Appearance section. Trivia sections are for information that can't (or has yet to be) integrated into other parts of the article. ~SnapperT '' 02:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) But he isnt the tallest anymore because he gave Sasuke some of his skin(or flesh whichever u want to call it) and didnt he look like a small kid so he wouldnt be the tallestNarutosagemaster (talk) 19:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) At that point, he reverted to a small child, but as far as recent chapters have shown, he's back to his normal height. Omnibender - Talk - 19:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) The "best friend" sentence Vegerot, you've been adding "because his best friend or" to the article. However, the way you added is ungrammatical. Please add it properly. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I am not sure I am in 5th grade for gods sake! Can somebody add it for me please? Vegerot (talk) 21:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) scales how does Jugo of the Scales reference his dual personality? also, does this have a relation to Onoki? (talk) 23:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Because his personality can tip in one direction with little provocation. "Bipolar Jugo" makes this more obvious. ''~SnapperT '' 02:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I doubt it cuz his nickname is Jugo of the Scales while Onoki's is Onoki of Both Scales Jugo's Picture Even Though Jugo has been in the Anime for 2 episodes he still has a manga picture, I can not edit his page so can someone please change his picture. --Hidan13 (talk) 03:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :There hasn't been a good enough shot to put in...Anything, put in now, will more than likely be replaced after the next episode...-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 03:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Height issue Well I do agree that Jugo is the tallest (so far) human character in the story, but there is an issue: since the attack on the eight-tails, he's in a "younger form" and from what I sow in chapter 456, that he is still that height. I don't think his altered state has a height of 202,1cm (he's about a head shorter then Sasuke). Cyrus1 17:03, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that we don't know any other height. They comes with the databooks. Jacce | Talk 15:12, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Plus, we don't know if he's still in his child state, from the most recent chapters, he seems to have reached his normal age again, at least going by his height. Omnibender - Talk - 16:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Check 459 page 12, the one to the left of Sasuke is Juugo huh? It appears that he is still a child:-O - MadaraU (talk) 18:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Then he keeps changing, a couple chapters earlier, he was in his regular height. Omnibender - Talk - 21:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Devoured? I have not seen anywhere that says Jugo DEVOURED an entire village, killed yes but not devoure. :It's from the databook. What it means is open to debate. ''~SnapperT '' 03:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) cursed seal should we make a page for jugo's "cursed seal" or "ability", or whatever it is called? (talk) 21:23, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Should we be saying that Jūgo has a Cursed Seal? Technically he has a natural ability that allowed Orochimaru to develop his Cursed Seal. Jūgo really doesn't have it himself. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:48, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The link to Orochimaru's Juinjutsu is just because the basic attributes are the same. I'm indifferent to it actually being listed in the infobox. ''~SnapperT '' 22:58, September 12, 2009 (UTC) What Type is His Cursed Mark Trivia "Jugo's opinion seems to be the only one out of Taka that Sasuke listens to. While Sasuke usually brushes everyone off, he listens to Jugo's advice." Could someone give an example of this? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :It pretty much says that Sasuke listens to Jugo and ignores others. Sting! TenRyuoh! 04:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::I know what it says, I don't lack reading comprehension... What I was asking if anyone could give an example of Sasuke listening to Jūgo's advice and ignoring the advice of Suigetsu and Karin. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh.The fight with Killerbee,you might need to check there,cuz I don't really remember, Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) In the fight with Killer bee, he says to leave Karin because she's gonna to die from amateratsu, and sasuke ignores that. Just throwing it out there. --Hasofcd (talk) 01:33, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Cursed Seal timeline yo yo first time posting here ever and well i have a bit of a matter to discus jugo orignated the curse seal corect? if's that's true then how did anko get one. i mean by time anko had hers jugo must have been signifcantly younger then when orchimaru aproched him. and before orchimaru met kiddimaru. and yet sasuke and anko have the same curse seal. isn't this a contuality error? i mean recently the anime showed kiddmaru as a younger kid with jugo making it seem that the curse seal thing that orchimaru got must have happend sometime in the last ten years or so. if that's true wouln't that recent scean be an error by the animators? to sum up all i want to know is how anko got her curse seal if orchimaru didn't meet jugo till after her left konoha :We have no idea when Jūgo joined Orochimaru, nor when Anko received her Cursed Seal. Unless we know these details, we cannot speak of any continuity errors. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Curse Seal transplant Shouldn't Jugo's transfer of flesh be a jutsu of somesort? --Hasofcd (talk) 04:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I think so...Then again,it could just be another power granted by the curse mark. Not alot is know about the curse mark. Sting! TenRyuoh! 05:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Chakra cannons Shouldn't his chakra cannon jutsu be listed? Ch 462, pg 4-5--Hasofcd (talk) 05:50, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's not a named technique, and it's part of his Cursed Seal, the mention at the abilities section is enough. Omnibender - Talk - 13:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu Why have so many of Jugo's Cursed Seal abilities been given their own pages? Aren't they all part of the Cursed Seal? --Enoki911 (talk) 05:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911 :There's been an explosion of articles on unnamed... stuff, recently. We'll see just how unique they are whenever the fourth databook comes out. ''~SnapperT '' 05:49, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Jyuugo or Juugo? I think its Jyuugo. Tv Tokyo http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/chara.html 3º Databook http://static.mangahelpers.com/raws/databook3/japflap/088-089%20-%20Juugo.jpg ユ<-- Yu :You should read up on the Hepburn romanisation system. ジュ is rendered as ju. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) KKG? Seeing as Juugo is the source of the curse seals and they being caused by enzymes in his body, should we label this a Kekkei Genkai or Hiden?Saimaroimaru (talk) 05:48, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :As I understand the term, it has to be inheritable, and by that they mean reproductively, not having someone extracting an enzyme from you and replicating an incomplete form of it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Wrong by your logic Wood Release isn't a KKG and yet is labeled as one.Saimaroimaru (talk) 05:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Who said Jūgo cursed seal was not inheritable? All that I have heard is it is an unique ability that orochimaru discovered in Jūgo. - SimAnt 06:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) By isolating specific enzyemes in his body.Sounds like KKG to me.Saimaroimaru (talk) 06:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :When they were talking about KKG they meant "natural" reproduction. Notice also it was incomplete, Oro may have merely learned the chemical makeup of the protein and made a near replica of it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::How do you know he wasn't born with it? Incomplete? No it wasn't he didn't have control of the murderous urges it gave him, Oroichimaru manufactured a form that made those who gained a copying of it less aggressive than Juugo.Saimaroimaru (talk) 13:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I say he "was" born with it. The copys were incomplete which means that the protein that Oro made was unable to meld perfectly with the other bodies or was not a good enough copy. Moreever, the amount of insane people with curse marks that we saw at that prison implies that the mental part was involved. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:37, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'd go insane in one of oro's prisons.... - SimAnt 18:41, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like A KKG to me seeing as people with Sharingan implants have drawbacks.When I mean not as crazy I'm not as bipolar, the dude has a rep for it. Also if born thats means KKG. Thank you for defeating your own argument.Saimaroimaru (talk) 20:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Please explain the logic behind your last statement. And do not forget the part where you say that puting an eye in is the same as putting in a protein capable of accelerating chemcial reactions, especially one of such diverse ability (a super enzyme even since it is omni, not mono) and how being born with something is the same as being able to pass it on. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I think it is a Kekkei Genkai. And I'm also almost sure that Kekkei Genkai don't have to be inheritable, after all, Tsunade doesn't have Wood Release. It can't be Hiden because Hiden techniques are taught. -KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 22:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :well we can't put up speculations maybe in future Jugo's character will be explored more --Cerez365 (talk) 12:31, July 5, 2010 (UTC) A Mutant Talk: Mutations To leave it open.Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:51, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It's unusual because its rare? Who said Kishimoto understood real world biology? No one said he did, but this site is supposed to provide information about the Narutoverse, correct? And this is the best way to do it. Moreover, explaining a bit on what the enzyme does helps make it more clear how he is capable of such amazing abilities. :The origion of all his techniques also needs to be clear. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The Enzyme Jūgo's body is highly unusual because it produces an enzyme of previously unheard of ability. While most proteins of this nature are only capable of effecting certain molecules, only one type period, this one is apparently capable of affecting a wide variety which allows his body to undergo a staggering number of transformations which to all appearances appear only limited by his immagination and his energy levels. ---- :You want to add that it is "highly unusual because ... previously unheard of." How is that helpful? Also, you are guessing that about what limited his transformations. Also "one is apparently capable" sounds like speculation to me. - SimAnt 05:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I checked the Japanese manga and it never actually says that Jūgo has a special enzyme. Instead it says that Orochimaru developed an enzyme from Jūgo's bodily fluids. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Ouch, that is a difference. Could you put that up what they said? That misconception seems to have been going around for a bit. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 19:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Stats Where can I view Jugo's ninja stats? In fact where can I view his teammates as well? 'cept sasuke, his I can see, but shouldn't Jugo and the others from taka have stats? :Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu didn't have their stats revealed in the third databook. Omnibender - Talk - 04:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) is jugo even a ninja i mean he was never trained or anything right? (talk) 19:50, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Stuck in his cell Despite his powers in 2nd state and against Killerbee, Jugo was still stuck in his cell, so should we say his powers are not strong enough to get out of thick walls and metal bars before guards did anything? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Suigetsu and Jūgo were waiting for the perfect opportunity to escape, with little or no guards around. When that moment was there, they decided to go for a more stealthy route, rather than just break the cell open and alert anyone still in the vicinity. It says nothing about Jūgo's strength. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 03:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Is Jūgo even a ninja? All his abilities come from his natural Curse Mark, are they even jutsu? That, and he has never accomplished an official mission and doesn't possess any 'tools'... Is he even a ninja? --Hasofcd (talk) 05:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Jugo is a ninja Fangzntalonz (talk) 06:18, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not sure he's a ninja, not an official one at least. It was never said he had any formal training. He went to Orochimaru seeking help, who took his enzymes for his Juinjutsu and then locked him up in the Northern Base. ''~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 06:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :::He's a bit of a border case, like Karin. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:39, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Storm 2 is revealed that the seal is given the name Juugo Kekkei Shisui. Should be edited? :Considering it comes from you, who tried to pass a game source for Shion's future telling, despite her being a movie only character, I say no. Omnibender - Talk - 18:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) There is no way in hell that Jugo is a ninja.-- (talk) 02:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :He can use chakra, I think that's enough, even if he's likely not to have had any formal instruction. Omnibender - Talk - 03:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup^ '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 03:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to be a ninja to use chakra.The Samurai's have proven that.--Shinobi Master (talk) 04:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Forgot about that, but even then, he isn't known to have had any sort of training. Omnibender - Talk - 18:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) But the samurais used chakra when team taka attacked the five kage summit 15 Doesn't Jūgo mean 15?-- (talk) 22:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Not the way it's written. It's just a homophone. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, May 9, 2011 (UTC) kekkei genkai Wait, isn't jugp's ability a kekkei genkai? The anime said that Orochimaru got his cursed seals from Jugo, and it said he's the original. Oh for the love of... Juugo's ability is clearly a Kekkei Genkai, it is a genetic ability, something his body does, it can't be copied without obtaining biological matter like the other KKG which have done this (Sharingan, Byakugan, Wood Release), not to mention, aside from Orochimaru's own twisted additions to it (Weird Psychotic Mind Trip) The Success rate is noted as 1 in 10 and Juugo was only capable of healing Sasuke because he was compatible with the Cursed seal, which would imply that on average only one out of ten people are genetically compatible with it. It's no diferent from infusing an organ, which is essentially the idea with people gaining the other KKG. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 06:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) So I support this idea of Jugo possessing a kekkai genkai and listing his powers as such. -- (talk) 08:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Except that no canon source ever said that his powers are a kekkei genkai. While I agree that his abilities fall under the category of kekkei genkai, until a canon source calls those abilities kekkei genkai, we don't. Omnibender - Talk - 12:42, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I think Jugo's power are similar to Wood release ... no known relatives have it, its unique to them though still genetic. --Elveonora (talk) 19:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) ^Just saying, Jugo's familial relations have not been elaborated upon. :) Skitts (talk) 19:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC) It's a unique ability that only Jugo can use if it was a hijutsu then it would have been clarified, the article on Kekkei Genkai says: "Kekkei genkai and their related techniques cannot be taught to or copied by others."Even Sasuke can't copy it, and if he could then he wouldn't go to Jugo to create Taka. (talk) 12:27, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Well i'm not going to discount it being a kekkei genkai with somewhat special/unorthodox properties. If you look at it it's the same as gouging someone's eye out I suppose.--Cerez365™ 12:32, January 6, 2012 (UTC) And? Do you agree with it or not? (talk) 12:37, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that we should wait for an official source to tell us something like that. He might very well be a mutant or something.--Cerez365™ 12:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So we wait for his abilities to be listed as such? Hashraima and Kimimaro were mutants in each their respective clans. (talk) 12:50, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Though that's not the way I intended for my statement to be interpreted, the two you mentioned were stated implicitly to have kekkei genkai. Arguing whether or not other members of their respective clans had those kekkei genkai is an entirely different matter especially with the Senju.--Cerez365™ 13:01, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :I see your point but it is still genetic, in his enzymes. I say we list them as such until further notice. (talk) 13:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know, hiden techniques can't be copied by Sharingan either. And from ShounenSuki's translation, Jūgo doesn't have an enzyme which allows him to do that, Orochimaru developed an enzyme based on Jūgo's body fluids that allows others to change like he does. Omnibender - Talk - 13:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Uzumaki? Is Juugo a member of the Uzumaki clan? It was just revealed that Karin is part of it in the latest chapter, and he had orange hair, and I think you can see him in the picture of people. (talk) 13:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC)K